mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Aesir
Appearance General Appearance Momo is a short girl, standing quite a bit below the average height, with a delicate slight figure. Her skin is a pale white, which seems almost reflective. She has large blue eyes which turn green upon using her quick, matching her long flowing green hair that reaches down to past her navel. Her face is gentle, with small dimples on her cheeks and thin but red lips. She tends to wear short, patterned floral dresses with either knee high or thigh high socks. Costumed Appearance Momo's hero costume would be a forest green and emerald sleeveless dress which went to her thighs. She would wear a pair of green sports shorts under the dress, requiring her skin to be exposed as much as possible to use her quirk. Personality Momo is a “genki girl”, always wanting to help cheer people up and lighten the mood by being overly silly and generally cares about everyone as a friend. She is willing to listen to people’s problems and give advice, but can occasionally seem quite childish. She is extremely expressive, able to express her whole range of emotions openly without fear or worry, comfortable to give affection to others and show her own weaknesses and emotional vulnerabilities to others. She is very naive, and does not understand very much about relationships, but rather than be embarrassed, she is more curious and un-wittingly getting herself caught up in situations. She is not overly competitive, only wishing to use her quirk to help others and is likely to get caught up and sympathize with a villain rather than harm them. She cares greatly for those who have had bad luck or have fallen on hard times, willing to bear the brunt of other people’s emotions to help them feel better about themselves. Character Background Momo is a young woman who traveled to the prestigious U.A Academy to train herself to become better at using her quirk and more importantly for helping people. Momo’s quirk developed pretty rapidly, and when she was young she was not able to control it very well, with branches and roots forming from her body whenever she was extremely happy or upset, which occasionally cause harm to her friends or people she met, which made her very self-conscious about her quirk. As she began to get better and better at controlling her abilities and through counseling from her teachers, friends, and family. This allowed her to open up more about her quirk and accept herself, experimenting with its triggers and how to use it properly, allowing her to interact more with people without it activating when she was having an emotional high or low. She opened up to people and quickly became a reliable friend. As her powers began to figuratively and literally bloom, she decided that she wanted to use them to help others that were not as fortunate as she was and to support people in the best way that she could, never wanting anyone to feel alone or trapped in a situation due to their quirk or a lack of support. Psychology and counseling was always something that she had an interest in and even as a child had wanted to help people emotionally. She understood that there were people that had quirks that may have been as unpredictable as her own and that they may experience troubles just like she did or worse. She also understood that there where people out there from deprived backgrounds, who may one day develop their powers and use them against innocent people as a type of vengeance or to show their power. It was this thought that drove her more towards becoming a professional hero, to help defend the weak and capture and help rehabilitate those who used their abilities for crime, thinking that a villain was just a different type of victim. In the future, she would consider opening a counseling and support business someday when she is able to. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. Easily Lead: '''Momo is easily distracted or directed into situations which may be less than favourable to herself as she innately trusts all people to be telling the truth and is rather naive. '''Totes Emosh: Momo will get caught up in the atmosphere of a situation really badly, making her experience large highs and equally large lows depending on the circumstance Defender: Momo will throw herself into harm’s way to defend her friends and the public without thinking about it Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk World Seed Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive